Memorias de un shinobi
by Mina-Hai
Summary: El rojo resplandeció con un brillo de odio demencial y los labios permanecieron fruncidos. Entonces lo comprendió. Sus emociones le habían orillado a cometer el mayor error de su vida [Para el reto "Celos" del foro "La aldea oculta entre las hojas"]


_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Masashi Kshimoto-sensei.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AVISO: Este drabble participa en el reto "Celos" del foro "La aldea oculta entre las hojas".**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **PERSONAJE: Madara Uchiha.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **PERSONAJE SORTEADO: Juugo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **PALABRAS: 499.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Memorias de un shinobi_

.

.

.

Él no intentaba evocar su recuerdo…

Sin embargo, la memoria, con firmeza de roca a pesar del disipado tiempo, insistía en cobrar vida frente a sus ojos. Las similitudes resultaban abrumadoras, incluso para una mente tan centrada como la suya. Rostro, cabellos y mirada gélida; hasta la línea del mentón era exactamente la misma. Aquel muchacho se le parecía tanto…

Ni siquiera Hashirama, su rival de eterna maldición sanguínea, logró desestabilizar a Madara del mismo modo en que lo había hecho el más joven de los Uchiha. Su aparición había dado un giro por completo distinto a las primeras intenciones.

" _Se parece tanto a… Izuna"._

En ese momento, el único deseo que sofocó su cuerpo tempranamente restaurado y que le quemó las entrañas, fue el de tenerlo a su lado, sin importar el costo.

El astro de la noche teñía su superficie de un brillante tono escarlata, preparándose para el acto final.

No faltaba mucho para que consiguiese tomar al chico como parte suya y hacer uso de su singular poder. Las posibilidades se abrían como un abanico frente a él.

 _"Oh, querido Izuna"._

Pronto cayó en la cuenta del único punto que oscurecía su propósito de anexarse el poder de Uchiha: una sombra.

No importaba en dónde estuviese, el joven Sasuke poseía una sombra extra tan fiel que parecía compenetrada con su figura. Era imposible no captarle. El hombre de alborotados cabellos naranjas, con apariencia inestable y cargado de un chakra particular, le seguía y protegía sin importarle la vida en lo más mínimo.

Midió cada paso que daba, cada giro…

Una furia apabullante surgió del fondo de su pecho, incendiando su esófago y derritiendo sus costillas. El torrente de emociones revolvió las ideas de su cabeza, impidiéndole pensar. Sasuke confiaba sus espaldas al chico, a Juugo, de manera ciega, como a un hermano mayor… del mismo modo en que Izuna y él se cuidaban en su tiempo.

Su vista pasó de Sasuke a Juugo en intermitencia. Un calor extremo le recorría las venas, provocándole espasmos nerviosos. Sus músculos se contraían rítmicamente, ansiosos de comenzar una danza que, sin duda, terminaría con la inevitable muerte de alguien. Aquel sujeto le estaba robando su lugar como complemento de Sasuke; su poder. Eso no era posible. Sasuke era como Izuna; el puesto de guía, de hermano mayor le pertenecía y nadie podía llevárselo. Ese sujeto no seguiría viviendo.

Debía desaparecer…

.

.

—¿No te gustaría, más bien, unirte a mí, ya que somos los dos últimos Uchiha? —preguntó.

Le miró a los ojos, esforzándose por nadar más allá del sharingan, traspasando la espesa nube de odio que empañaba el alma que él buscaba: la esencia intacta de Izuna.

" _Acóplate a mí, Sasuke… del mismo modo en que lo hiciste con él"._

El rojo resplandeció con un brillo de odio demencial y los labios permanecieron fruncidos. Entonces lo comprendió. Sus emociones le habían orillado a cometer el mayor error de su vida.

—No te confundas… —dijo—. Tú ya eres un hombre muerto.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Hola! :D**_

 _ **Bien, recién termino y ya les traigo el fic del reto. La verdad es que no quería perder la idea, la cual le debo a mi hermana ya que me recordó el tremendo parecido entre Izuna y Sasuke y eso dio pie al fic.**_

 _ **Por si no quedó claro (creo que casi no), explico:**_

 _ **CELOS(según la RAE): "Inquietud que alguien siente de que cualquier afecto o bien que disfrute o pretenda, llegue a ser alcanzado por otro".**_

 _ **Basándome en esa definición, hice que Madara viera a Sasuke como a Izuna, a quien guardaba el amor más fuerte (el fraternal), y ya puestos incluí a Juugo en la ecuación, quien ocasionaría el desborde de celos de Uchiha al amenazar el papel de protector, el de hermano mayor que tanto (válgame la redundancia) recelaba. Yo también soy una hermana mayor así que puedo asegurarles que la rabia que se siente es... bien fea UuU. Todos los hechos narrados se localizan en el momento de la guerra, cuando Sasuke llega por primera vez al campo de batalla, creo que es bueno decirlo xD**_

 _ **Y eso es todo.**_

 _ **Espero que el mensaje se comprenda, pues son quinientas palabras y aun así creo que el drabble da para entenderse bien, ¿o cómo lo ven ustedes?**_

 _ **Les agradezco infinitamente haber leído y que ojalá me dejen un pequeño review con su impresión n_n.**_

 _ **Mina-chan.**_


End file.
